Two Weeks Notice Harry Potter Style
by JessieBell10000
Summary: This is the result of reading a few chapters of Harry Potter and then watching Two Weeks Notice. Rated PG-13 for some language. COMPLETED
1. Hermione Granger

NOTE) I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or the basis of the plot. But, I do take credit for Liz and almost all of the incredibly small details.  
  
Also, before writing this story I didn't even like Harry Potter, but I realized that J.K.R. was a brilliant writer and I really like it now. And, I wrote this on my own accord, you're free to review if you want, but you only really need to enjoy my story and if you're feeling generous leave me a few helpful hints about the story. Thanx ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione Granger, a 22-year-old advisor for Draco Malfoy. She attended the world-renowned Graplefort University of Magic to become the gopher for her old rival.  
  
She lost all track of her old friends, like Harry and Ron, and got new ones, like Liz and.well, Liz is her only friend, but that's good enough.  
  
Hermione lived in a stylish flat in the middle of London with her cat, Phantom. She was almost never home so a cat was the perfect companion. Phantom was a little black cat with white paws and a white belly. He likes to sleep and eat tuna.  
  
Also, working for Malfoy was demanding work. With unreasonable hours and meaningless tasks this job required almost no skills at all. Hermione really didn't have a life so it was fine by her, except for waking up at 3 AM to help the jerk pick out clothes.  
  
At the office Hermione would take calls, schedule meetings, and do everything for the self centered Malfoy. In fact, she kept the whole office running at the speed it did. Because Draco was the lead lawyer for magical lawsuits and the like he needed to schedule his time wisely, which was what Hermione did.  
  
When Hermione looked in the mirror every morning she saw a 22-year-old woman, with curly, frizzy, brown hair, big brown eyes and a good figure wasting her life and education away to help a peevish jerk.  
  
Her routine consisted of waking up at three, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, taming her wild hair with the help of magic, putting on make-up, and heading out for Malfoy's flat.  
  
After driving five minutes to his flat she would pick out a decent wardrobe, make his health conscious diet breakfast, and then wake him up at 5:15 AM.  
  
After that she would drive to the office and check messages, the fax, and then at 6 without fail, Malfoy would call her on her "spell-phone" and ask where she put his clothes and breakfast.  
  
Personally, it was like baby-sitting a 4-year-old child, only 24/7. Then after that it was paper work until 8 at night. Sound fun? Not really. But, it paid well and you can't beat that.  
  
What Hermione really wanted was to teach at her old magic school, Hogwarts. After all, she did have a teaching degree in potions on an 8th year level. Maybe she could show old Snape what she was made of. But, she wasn't there, so this was her life, the gopher of an Idiot, at least in her opinion. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy  
  
According to the title of this chapter you will get to know a little bit about our old friend Draco Malfoy.  
  
He is also 22-years-old and a successful lawyer in the wizard world. His stony gray eyes and gorgeous blonde hair, which is not slicked back anymore, but left curly and ear length, made many, many young witches swoon over him.  
  
Every morning at 6:05 AM he would get dressed and come into the office where all of his things for the day were on his desk. Then, at 6:15 PM he would leave the office and for a ½ hour he would work out at the gym.  
  
When he was at home any meaningless or belittling task that had to be performed would be left to Hermione after he used his spell-phone to contact her.  
  
Then, he would settle down on his couch and watch "World's Funniest Muddles," and "I'm a Wizard, Get Me Out Here!" The shows ended at eight and then for 20 minutes of listening to the Graplefort Orchestra's CD he would go to sleep.  
  
Weekends for our friend Draco differed from three types according to who he met during the week.  
  
The most common weekend was where he dragged around some magic school dropout and show her a good time and then on Monday he would have Hermione dump them for him.  
  
Another weekend would be where he would take out his yacht and cruise the Strait of Magi. On these weekends he would max out the minutes on Hermione's spell-phone to check in on the office and his appointments.  
  
The last and most infrequent type of weekend was where he would do nothing but work. And, when he wasn't working on this weekend he would do community service for publicity for the firm. His favorite was going to a muddle hospital and being a "magician" for the sick children and old people. Guess who followed him and was the lovely assistant, none other than Hermione.  
  
Another thing that he did that made Hermione crazy was that he would send her messages on her hand-held pocket keeper (the equivalent of a muddle beeper only with a little speaker on it.) One time he even sent her a message in the middle of an elf yoga class she was taking. It gave the instructor a mild heart palpitation.  
  
But, the thing that he did most was that he couldn't accept the fact that he was no better than anyone else. He thought that all miniscule tasks were below him and he wouldn't do them. Then, he would call Hermione to do it, like she was a servant, or one of his blonde dropout bimbos.  
  
So, that my friends is the real Draco, self centered, successful, lawyer. 


	3. A Normal Day at the Office

Chapter 3: A "Normal" Day at the Office  
  
"Beep, beep, beep," whinnied Hermione's alarm clock at 3 AM. She hit the snooze button and then sat up. "Not another day," Hermione groaned as she rubbed her eyes, stretched, and headed towards the shower.  
  
After a 15-minute shower Hermione looked in her closet and pulled out a black skirt, a white button down shirt, and a pair of black high hells. She dressed very simple and then put on her glasses and her hair in a bun. She really looked like a businessperson with her brief case and the always- ringing spell-phone.  
  
She neared the pent-house of Draco and realized that she had forgotten her hand-held pocket keeper so she had to turn around and go back to the flat. That set her back ten minutes so she chose the first suit in the closet, a black one with a cape, one of Draco's personal favorites.  
  
After making his breakfast Hermione woke him up and set out for the office. She climbed in her BMW and headed for the office. When she came in the spell-phone immediately went off and sure enough it was 6 AM.  
  
After talking to Draco on the spell (short for spell-phone) she went into the lounge and saw Liz chatting up some executive. After a few minutes that executive left, he had a phone number.  
  
"So, working you're magic on the new executive?" Hermione asked very sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, at least I take time to notice other people, Miss I-have-to-do- everything-for-Draco," she said laughing.  
  
"That's my name," Hermione sighed wishing she had time to chat up executives or even have a life.  
  
"You should do something about it, maybe quit," said Liz sipping a cup of Newt flavored coffee.  
  
"I'll give him my two weeks notice tomorrow," said Hermione thinking that the change of pace would make life exciting,  
  
As she sat at her desk Hermione found that she didn't have anything to do so she wrote her resignation letter.  
  
"To whom it may concern, I, Hermione Granger, here by give my two weeks notice. I will be resigning from my position as gopher for Draco Malfoy as of June 14. I will be obliged to do my job as for these two weeks, but after that I am leaving.  
Yours truly,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She put it on Malfoy's desk and then left. When she hopped into her BMW she turned up the music, it was "Mystical," and she loved his music. When she got to her flat she changed into a tank top, shorts, and sneakers to go take a run.  
  
After a stressful day at work she enjoyed to unwind by taking a run. But, before she could leave Hermione had to feed Phantom and clean out the litter box. Then she could leave.  
  
She started to run and her phone rang. 


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Encounter  
  
The car pulled up next to Hermione and a familiar face popped out of the window. "Why if it isn't Mione?" Said the friendly face.  
  
"Why, it's Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled excitedly.  
  
"Get in, let's catch up," he said opening the door. Hermione climbed in and they drove off. "So, what are you doing these days?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm a gopher for a stubborn, arrogant, and self centered lawyer," she replied, "but, you will never guess who I work for."  
  
"You work for one of the Weasley brothers?" He asked as if he knew. She shook her head no. "Then who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she stressed the name like it was an evil thing.  
  
"You aren't serious now are you?" She shook her head yes. "That's disgusting, how could you work for him, our old rival."  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders and then asked, "what do you do Harry?"  
  
"I am a profession Quidditch seeker. I play for the London Lizards, don't you watch anymore?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have time," she explained everything to Harry from the beginning of the day to the time she fell asleep.  
  
"Poor Mione," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. She was dazzled, never had she thought of Harry as more than a friend, but here he was kissing her.  
  
"I.I.I must be going," she said climbing out of the car and running back to her flat. When she got back there was a message on her answering machine.  
  
"Hermione, I need you here. Draco," What does he need now? Hermione thought as she put on her coat and went to her car. It was 9:32 and she figured he must need his pillows fluffed so she took out her skeleton key and got into the apartment.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" she said with mush anguish.  
  
"You need to go to the store and get me some vodka, I seem to have run out and I cannot go to bed without a glass," he said.  
  
When she walked out of the apartment she muttered, "I don't get paid enough to do this," and she got into the car. When she reached the package store there were 12 different types of vodka, so she picked out the three most expensive kinds and wrote out a check in Malfoy's name.  
  
On the way back from the package store Hermione remembered the first year of working with Draco. 


	5. A Flashback

Chapter 5: A Flashback  
  
Before Hermione started her job with The Malfoy and Sneed Firm she had just graduated from the Graplefort University and was job hungry. She had always been an activist for the just treatment of lab rats and fought the cause whole-heartedly; she still devoted some free time to the cause.  
  
But, she needed a real job and sadly, the only place offering was The Malfoy and Sneed Firm, a bunch of money hungry lawyers. To pay for her rent she needed the job so it all started off with JUST paperwork, nothing more and nothing less. Then, the next week after reading her proposals and statements on the rats Malfoy upgraded her status in the firm.  
  
Soon, she was Malfoy's right hand man, or should we say right hand woman. Every little bloody thing he needed done, she did, from darning socks, to writing a capital speech for the court room.  
  
That only started it, he gave her a spell-phone and then her pocket keeper and a whole bunch of other things that would aid him in his quest for making Hermione have a nervous break down.  
  
Hermione recalled one specific evening, it was 2 AM and he phone rang.  
  
"What, who is it?" she asked worried.  
  
"It's me, Draco, I called for a, little help," he said smoothly.  
  
"Do you know that it is 2:01 AM Draco? Do you know that I am sleeping and you shouldn't be bothering me with your problems this early? Did you know that I need to sleep like a normal person and working for you 19 hours a day and then getting calls at 2 o'clock in the morning doesn't help my mood at all?" she said in all one breath.  
  
"Jeez, I only wanted your advice," he said defensively.  
  
"On what you stupid bugger," Hermione said agitatedly.  
  
"Tomorrow, should I handle the Merlin against Disney case with a laid back approach or should I be more aggressive on my stand?"  
  
After letting out some hot air she replied, "I think that you should do whatever the bloody hell you want. I am no mood to discuss business right now, good night Malfoy."  
  
"Someone's PMSing." Click she hung up the phone and laid on the bed.  
  
Do men always accuse you of PMSing if you're in a bloody bad mood? She thought as she slipped off to sleep.  
  
That wasn't the first time he did something like that either, but she couldn't deal with him all the time and sometimes she would flat out ignore him, which never prevailed.  
  
After that incident things only got worse, within 6 months she was his babysitter. She made and broke dates for him, dumped girls, and lastly rejected calls from his mother and father.  
  
Now, she was tired of it and tomorrow things would change. 


	6. The Next Day

Chapter 6: The Next Day  
(A Draco Malfoy Narrative)  
  
When I was awaken the next morning there was an incredible sense that I had done something terribly wrong. There was tension so thick that you couldn't swing a wand through it.  
  
I especially noticed it when I went for my breakfast. Rather than the normal redwood mushroom toast with soy butter there was a doughnut (a disgustingly fattening muddle food) and a cup of orange juice (another sickening muddle food.)  
  
I didn't eat instead I called Hermione, as usual because it was 6, and she was definitely off, undoubtedly. I went and got dressed and then drove to the office in my Porsche.  
  
All of my things for the day were strewn on my desk and then a letter with Hermione's letter head sat on the bottom. I read it over and over not believing what I was reading.  
  
I stormed down the stairs and to her desk, "What is God's name is this?"  
  
"Dumbledore called, he wants your advice on one of the school's legal aspects," she said not acknowledging what I had just said.  
  
"I don't give a shit, what is this," I waved the note in her face so she knew exactly what I was talking about.  
  
"It's a resignation letter, can't you tell?" She said that know-it-all.  
  
"You can't just leave," I shouted, everyone in the office stopped and when I looked at them they all went back to their business. "Now why are you leaving, because by God you are the best secretary slash writer slash worker I know?"  
  
"Because I can't take it any longer, now please, I need to do my job for the LAST two weeks of my job," she said getting back to the computer.  
  
"Fine, leave I don't care, but YOU have to find ME a new assistant!" I stormed down the hall and up the stairs once again. Ugh. what to do with her, what do I do? She is so stubborn.  
  
When I finished the day I went to the gym for an hour, rather than my usual half hour. But, while I was there I met a sweet young witch with limited intelligence and schooling. She was just my type a sweet little blonde who was dumber than a rock.  
  
But, in all honesty why would someone want to quit such a good job? There are so many people who would die for such a job, for example, every other female witch in the universe.  
  
When I got home "I'm A Wizard, Get Me out of Here," was on. Then, a special episode of "World's Funniest Muggles" was on. I didn't fall asleep until about 10:47 and then the next morning woke up at 5:15 AM.  
  
"We have interviews at 9:20 AM, 10:45 AM, 12:00 PM, a lunch break, and then another interview at 2:30 PM," said Hermione as she woke me up and told me to do what I had to for myself. 


	7. Interviews

Chapter 7: The Interviews  
(Written in Script from)  
  
9:20 AM w/ May Rowland  
  
HERMIONE: Where did you graduate?  
  
MAY: From www.magicalcollege.com. It's for people who can't afford college.  
  
DRACO: What experience do you have with writing speeches or helping people?  
  
MAY: I love people and I have never written a speech, but I do like to write pretty poems.  
  
HERMIONE: Thank you for your time, we'll contact you with further information if you get the job.  
  
10:45 AM w/ Ginny Rodgers  
  
HERMIONE: Where did you graduate?  
  
GINNY: From Graplefort U.  
  
DRACO: What experience do you have with writing speeches or helping people?  
  
GINNY: I am very good with people and I was on debate team at GU for my impressive speech writing.  
  
HERMIONE: You are very qualified and we will surely notify you with further information.  
  
Between the 10:45 interview and the 12:00  
  
HERMIONE: So, Ms. Rodgers has an impressive résumé.  
  
DRACO: Yes, but she's too old, we need new blood.  
  
HERMIONE: You just want to get down your new secretaries pants don't you?  
  
DRACO: Well, it would be a plus, but I would like to look at someone half way decent when I come into the office in the morning.  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, so that's all I was, eye candy?  
  
DRACO: No, no, no, but come now we have more interviews and then lunch.  
  
12:00 PM w/ Susan Parker  
  
HERMIONE: How old are you Miss Parker?  
  
SUSAN: I am 16 and I just graduated from the Stapleton University in Edgerton.  
  
DRACO: Are you sure that you can do this work?  
  
SUSAN: I am quite sure; I am used to working a 6 hour day.  
  
HERMIONE: This is no 6 hour job, try 19 hours.  
  
SUSAN: So, you're a workaholic?  
  
HERMIONE: No, that is what these jobs demands, and trust me you need to have a good moral standing to endure working with this man, I mean wizard master. (Laughs)  
  
DRACO: Ha, ha, ha. Now, back to business, we'll contact you at another date.  
  
LUNCH  
  
HERMIONE: So, I'm sure you want Miss Parker to be your new assistance.  
  
DRACO: So, how did you know?  
  
HERMIONE: Just a guess.  
  
DRACO: Don't you think she can do the work?  
  
HERMIONE: Oh yes, of course, if you can feed her every three hours and change her nappies.  
  
DRACO: Come now, you surely don't think that.  
  
HERMIONE: Oh no, it would just be illegal to shag her, after all it is rape, even if it was consensual.  
  
DRACO: Always on top of the game I see Hermione.  
  
HERMIONE: Always.  
  
DRACO: Who do you suppose should be my assistant?  
  
HERMIONE: Ginny Rodgers, she has the most experience and isn't an object to you, and that is important for a job.  
  
DRACO: You always know how to burst my bubble.  
  
HERMIONE: Good, but look at the time, it's almost time for our next interview.  
  
DRACO: Not another one.  
  
2:30 PM w/ Carolyn Flynn  
  
HERMIONE: Do you agree with the terms and agreements that are on the forms of contract and agreement?  
  
CAROLYN: Yes, but I do not understand one part, what does this mean, "Under the circumstances you have signed to you may not quit without giving two weeks notice, under which you will still work with the firm until your two weeks are up. Also, under this contract you will not have the ideal to move on to a new company and/or firm unless you are cleared by Mr. Malfoy."  
  
HERMIONE: That means that you have to give two weeks notice before quitting and you have to work here until the two weeks are up. Also, you have to basically have permission to go onto another law firm from Mr. Draco.  
  
CAROLYN: Thank you and I think that I fit the credentials for the job. I am a diligent worker and I love to work.  
  
DRACO: We'll contact you. Thank you.  
  
(Carolyn leaves)  
  
DRACO: She seems muggle-ish, not very dedicated or enthusiastic. I think Miss Parker will do splendidly.  
  
HERMIONE: You amaze me.  
  
(They walk out and get back to their work.) 


	8. Susan and a Pleasent Jog

Chapter 8: Susan and a Jog  
(A Hermione Narrative)  
  
It was a nice day out, a little rainy but nice enough. I was in the office when she walked through the door. She had on the timeless miniskirt and see through blouse on, what a way to attract the boss.  
  
When I was in the coffee room Liz came in and started to talk, "Hey did you see that new girl, what a tart."  
  
"I know, I helped hire her," I said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said, I helped hire her," I pronounced the words in syllables so no more questions could be asked.  
  
"Mione? Why would you do that, I know how you feel about those kinds of people and this isn't like you," she said.  
  
"I know, but I'm leaving and Mr. Malfoy wanted a tart secretary," I said sighing about the truth.  
  
"Go figure, he just wants someone that he can get into their knickers," she said laughing.  
  
"Yea." I trailed off. "I think I'm going to go back to my flat, I suddenly don't feel well. If you want to you can come take a run with me," I said.  
  
"I would like that, c'mon, let's go," she said as she got up.  
  
Just as they were leaving Draco was walking by, "By the way I'm leaving for the day Malfoy, you can reach me on my spell," I said happily.  
  
"Okay but." and then before he could say anymore I walked out the door.  
  
When we were jogging Liz said, "You seemed pretty upset at the whole Susan Parker thing."  
  
"Upset, what are you talking about?" I asked trying to hide what was really there.  
  
"Yea, you had a look of pure hatred in your eyes when the tart walked in. Now what can that mean?" she said jokingly.  
  
"I do not know," I said as I kept jogging. "You like him!" she said.  
  
"I like him?!" I yelled back.  
  
"You like him!"  
  
"I like him?!" I waited a few moments and then said, "Okay it's your turn now."  
  
"Fine, you don't like him the conversation never happened sister," she said.  
  
"Never went there girlfriend, and besides if something was going to happen it would have happened already." I said.  
  
"I agree, and I don't know what you're talking about," she said. We walked back to my flat and then had some V8 splash. We didn't even mention Malfoy at all after and then I got the mail.  
  
In the mail was an invitation to the "Young Wizard's Benefit ball," at Hogwarts. I was being invited as a guest of honor, along with Malfoy. and Susan.  
  
"Very interesting," said Liz, "but, you need something to wear."  
  
"I'll just wear one of my three piece sets," I answered, I didn't like to get dressed up and this was not an exception.  
  
"Come now, I'll bring you to 'Wand & Taylor's' to get you a dress," she grabbed my arm and dragged me to my BMW. 


	9. THE Dress

Chapter 9: THE Dress  
  
They reached 'Wand & Taylor's' around 4:25 PM. When they got into the store Hermione spotted yet another familiar face... Ron Weasley.  
  
She snuck up behind him and said, "Ron old boy, miss me?"  
  
As he turned around a look of confusion came on his face and then surprise, and almost every other good conceivable expression there ever was. "Mione! How is it going?" Just then a young woman at his side coughed and he said, "Oh, Mione, this is my fiancée, Madilyn. Madilyn, this is Mione, an old friend," he stressed the word old as if making fun at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Madilyn in a bell like tone.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Hermione said shaking her hand, "so Ron, what have you been up to all these years?"  
  
"Well, I work for my brother's company, I am Vice President of Weasley and Weasley Company, I don't know some stock thing, but any way. What are you doing at this part of the store, do you need wedding china too?" he asked happily.  
  
"No, I have to go to the formal wear section; I'm going to that Young Wizard's Benefit dinner and according to Liz I don't have anything to wear," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder at Liz who was already looking through the gowns, "but how about you?"  
  
"My brother's are throwing that benefit, so I'll see you there," with that he turned around and went back to shopping for wedding china.  
  
Then, Liz pulled Hermione over and showed her the best choices. Many of which were kind of, how shall we say this, but sluttish. So, Hermione chose out of these and her favorite was a black one.  
  
This dress was no ordinary dress it was THE dress. It was strapless with a low cut back. The dress had a moderate length, right above the knee and was very sparkly, as almost everything in style was. As it got towards the bottom the dress became less A-line and more of a wispy style like a fairy's dress. It also took on a bluish tint on the edges and for a little flair the top had an inwards tilt to make you look bigger, if you know what I mean.  
  
Then, as she was trying on the dress her spell rang. "'Ello," she said pulling her shirt off.  
  
"Hermione, I need you right now, emergency," said Malfoy calmly.  
  
"I'm a little busy," she said squirming into the dress, "not to mention I'm half naked."  
  
"You can come like that, I don't mind, but I need you," he said as he laughed. I should tell you, his laugh was like no other, very deep, an evil laugh, like that of Michael Crawford in "The Phantom of the Opera."  
  
"Hold on and I'll be there in 10 minutes," she said hanging up the phone. Hermione rushed out modeled the dress for two seconds went back into the dressing room, got dressed, and then bought the dress with some of Malfoy's money, he wouldn't mind, he has enough of it.  
  
She loaded the dress into the car, dropped off Liz, and then hurried to the office. When she got there she ran up the stairs to Malfoy's office where she was met with an evil stare by her boss.  
  
"What. is .. It?" she said between pants.  
  
"I got an interesting call from someone looking for you. A Mr. Potter I believe," he said as though conjuring up something evil.  
  
"Did he leave a message?" Hermione said agitated that he took her away from shopping for this.  
  
"Yes, he left his number and told me to tell you to have him call you, I believe his number was 12-HARRY, now I needed to tell you that and you need to get a nice outfit for the benefit, your regular clothes are so drab, that's all," he said like he enjoyed watching Hermione's face turn red with anger.  
  
"Thank you," she said through her clenched teeth and then she turned around.  
  
"One more thing," he said, "you have your skirt tucked in your knickers," he said as he laughed again.  
  
Hermione gasped as she pulled her skirt out of her underwear and Draco sat back laughing.  
  
"Nice knickers, the black really suits you," said Malfoy as she walked out of the office staring at her feet. How could I do that? Hermione thought to herself as she got into her car.  
  
When she went back to her house she called Harry. 


	10. A Phone Call

Chapter 10: A Phone Call  
(Written in script form)  
  
(PHONE RINGS) HERMIONE: 'Ello, is Harry there?  
  
HARRY: This is he, who is speaking?  
  
HERMIONE: It's Hermione, you called the office and I wasn't there.  
  
HARRY: Oh yes, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with me tonight, it's only 6:30.  
  
HERMIONE: I would be delighted, would you say about 7ish?  
  
HARRY: Yes that would be perfect. Oh, and leave all of your work things at home tonight, I want us to have fun without you being on call for that slime.  
  
HERMIONE: I would love to leave all of that stuff at home, and come now you don't really think he's slime.  
  
HARRY: Of course I do. He treats you like a servant and what a bugger. But anyway, I don't want to distress you at all but I was thinking that we could go to a more expensive place, get dressed up. Now I have to be leaving, it's a 40 minute ride to your flat.  
  
HERMIONE: See you in a little while. Ta.  
  
(HANG UP) 


	11. Dinner

Chapter 11: Dinner  
(A Harry Narrative)  
  
Harry old boy, don't worry. I thought as I drove along. There was no way that I was going to let this make me more nervous than one of my Quidditch matches. I then popped in an antacid and kept going.  
  
I got to Hermione's house around 7:10 and when she walked out she was GORGEOUS! She had on a little red dress with strappy heels. Her wavy hair was hanging below he shoulders which was very, very sexy.  
  
She climbed into the passenger's side and I drove off. We went to a new restaurant, "The Elfan Grove." I heard it was quite a romantic spot and I wanted to share it with Hermione.  
  
I had liked her since my 7th year at Hogwarts and when I would win all my Quidditch matches she would never catch on. But now's my chance to get her to notice me, Harry Potter.  
  
When we arrived at the restaurant I helped her out of the car and we got right into the restaurant, thank God for reservations.  
  
We dinned happily, had good conversation, and remembered the old times at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she brought up the time where I fell off the stairs, and man talk about hitting every stair on the way down.  
  
When dinner winded down we ordered dessert, she had booger cookies and I had sneezecake. But, I guess that's irrelevant.  
  
During the course of the night I saw her glance at me like she never had before and soon enough I was in the backseat of my car shagging her like a rabbit. Oh, wait. back to reality.  
  
It was a VERY innocent night, calm and sweet. It had to have been her first date in QUITE a while. We finished, got in the car, and went home. I walked her to the door and kissed her gently on the lips, then said goodnight. She said she would call me, the kiss of death receiving phone calls.  
  
Oh well, I'll just have to wait. 


	12. Odd Moment

Chapter 12: An Odd Moment  
  
Hermione went into the house and took off the horribly dangerous shoes. She had to get them off because they were leaving blisters on her feet. But, to tell you the truth she enjoyed the dinner. Although, it was a little too romantic for a regular meeting. In other words Harry was trying to do something. They had always been friends, but nothing more.  
  
When she finally got into something comfortable she checked the answering machine, and sure enough there were 20 calls, from none other than Draco.  
  
She had only listened to the first 10, because they were all the same, so she disregarded the other 10. She then got into her car and drove off. When she got to the apartment she yelled, "Draco? What is it?"  
  
Figuring he was asleep she went into his room and saw him and Susan at it like bunnies. "Is this some sick joke?" she yelled running out of the apartment. Little did she know but the 19th message said he didn't need her and that he had someone else take care of it.  
  
When she got home Hermione erased the messages on her machine and laid in bed with her favorite muggle book, The Phantom of the Opera, she had always been a fan of muggle literature. It had more raw emotion than wizard/witch literature.  
  
Also, she related to Erik, the phantom, she was a person destined to be lonely for no apparent reason. She also liked it because when she was home for Christmas in her 7th year at Hogwarts her parent's muggle friends took her to see it and she fell in love with the music, and even bought the CD. She listened to it A LOT, especially "Music of the Night."  
  
She read for quite a while and then fell asleep reading "Apollo's Lyre," the chapter where Christine decides that she will betray Erik and leave him alone to live and love Raoul. The character Raoul had always gotten on her nerves, especially since he made Christine fall in love with him and all of that. But now she slept.  
  
The next morning Hermione tried something different. She decided to dress sexier than usual and see if she got attention. She put on a pair of black pants and a top that had a LOW v-cut. She wouldn't degrade herself enough to wear a miniskirt.  
  
When she got into the office heads turned. Brian Sneed, the 28 year-old co- owner of the firm gave her a dinner offer. Riley Moreman asked her to the movies and to dinner. But, best of all was Carter, the minor lawyer of the firm; he asked her to go on a walk on the beach and then to a moon lit dinner by the ocean. She decided to take up Carter's offer 


	13. Boat

Chapter 13: An Interesting Boat Ride  
(A Draco Narrative)  
  
I invited Hermione on my boat; what was I thinking? She'll probably trash it because of this bum Robert. Doesn't he know he's lucky to have her? Not one guy in the office could ever get with her, including myself. When she first started working for me I had, how do the muggles say it, a crush on her. It was always a little obvious because half of the things I needed her to do, I did myself. In fact, I usually did them before she came but made her do it again, such as buying vodka, or anything like that. Now, I have to safe proof my boat.  
  
At seven she came to my door and looked like an utter wreck. Her hair wasn't even done; it was in that frizzy ponytail like in Hogwarts. She had on jeans and a tee-shirt, which was way too large. On top of that she had on those hideous sneakers, but I couldn't do anything except conjure up some hair serum.  
  
I gave her the gel and then brought her to the yacht. I named her "Daddy's Girl," because she was my only family. My mother called occasionally, but I ignored her and when father called I would run away. He always wanted me to be a teacher, but I refused to do it, I never wanted to see that school again. Not since everyone had found out about the incident, that I can still not talk about.  
  
I had wine served, even though I didn't know if she drank. But, boy did she drink.  
  
"You know what; guys don't like me because I'm boring. Am I boring? I think I am. All I do is work, work, and work. I never do anything fun but I'll let you in on a little secret; I'm not such a good girl. I'm like a tiger or a wild cat and I do yoga, I can bend like a pretzel, you know the twisty kind? I bet you wanna find out, well you want some of this, come get it," she said as she kissed me. She was drunk so I disregarded all that she said, but then she fainted.  
  
I put her in the car and drove to her flat. I searched her pockets for keys and finally found them in her purse. I carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. I wouldn't violate her by changing her clothes.  
  
I wonder is she really meant the tiger pretzel thing. I've never had the mixture; I've had tigers with no pretzel or pretzels without any tiger, but never both. I'll never find out though, she wouldn't give me a second glance, no matter what I looked like. I guess the past plays a more important role than the future.  
  
Another thing that happened was that it started to rain and thank God that white tee-shirts are see through. She was wearing a black bra that was barely there and she had a belly-button ring. It was cool and all, but I guess that was from her "I-am-a-Gothic-rebel" phase in 6th year. I know her parents probably wouldn't like to know that. Another thing hard to believe is the tattoo she had on her shoulder it was a heart with a rose stabbed through it, odd I never thought she would have the courage to go through with that dare.  
  
To make a long story short we were in 7th year at Hogwarts when we had a big party and one of the Weasel brothers suggested truth or dare. If you didn't do the dare if you were a girl you had to put a picture of yourself on the school website in only your knickers and if you were a boy you had to pinch Professor McGonagall's butt and breast. So you were better off doing the dare than not. Well, I think I'll make the story long any way; you've got time don't you? I mean God, you seem to be reading this so who knows.  
  
I was picked first by Potter, because he obviously thought I was a wimp, so I chose dare. "I dare you to go into Snape's class tomorrow and completely mess up a potion and take a 0 for the assignment. If you don't do it you know the consequences," said Potter mockingly. He knew I didn't like to fail so I had to do it, and I did. But next I chose Ron.  
  
"Truth," he said rather sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, what are you most afraid of and why?" I asked. I knew the answer already so it was good to get a laugh.  
  
"I'm.. I'm afraid of failure. I don't want to fail because of my brothers. They succeed in everything and I don't want to be a reject in my family. Don't laugh at me," he said, but everyone did any way. I especially laughed, but when I started everyone stared at me. I never really like having that hellish laugh.  
  
Ron picked Hermione and she picked dare. He dared her to get a tattoo and she actually did it. Although, every boy in Hogwarts looked for her picture on the webpage the next day, which coincidentally was made by a spider. We never found it, but Harry assured us she got one.  
  
Hermione then picked Neville, and he obviously wanted truth and he had to admit that he had liked Ginny Weasley for about two years and Ron almost beat the snot out of him. It was quite funny.  
  
Soon we became bored with that game so we played spin-the-bottle. It was some muggle game that Hermione had played with her muggle friends from home during Christmas. I had to spin first and it landed on Hermione. We pecked each other's lips and then sat back down. When Harry spun he landed on Susan Bones, a girl from Hufflepuff that had been in love with Harry since first year. She just about jammed her tongue down his throat and he pulled away.  
  
The game went on for a while and I had kissed Hermione about 6 times, Harry kissed her twice, Ron never did, and then there were assorted other girls that I didn't know and didn't care to get to know. Finally someone suggested that the game end, but then said Hermione had to spin.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because the last kiss is a five minute make-our session," said the other girl. The bottle spun forever and then finally landed on Potter. How I loathed him. He took her into the closet and five minutes later they came out all messed up.  
  
I went back to my room and read from my classic muggle books, my favorite The Phantom of the Opera always made me feel better, especially after stupid childish games that I don't get my way. I felt like Eric, I deserved her, but he got her because of fame and games. But, I would have proved what I was made of if I didn't care about getting expelled, which would ruin my reputation as an intellectual.  
  
Every night I would fall asleep to the CD of the original Broadway cast. I had never been to New York City, but when the production went on tour I saw it. Mother always liked muggle music and passed the trait on to me. Father didn't approve, but I didn't care.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle never knew why I like the music or the book, but when I tried explaining it to them they looked at me with the most dumbfounded expressions I had ever seen. So I gave up and kept on reading and I even wrote at Hogwarts, but was too ashamed to let anyone see what I wrote.  
  
I also played the violin and piano. No one knew about the violin, but some people knew about the piano. I had been getting lessons from Professor McGonagall in both instruments and they were always after dinner during our free time. It was hard to practice because I had to go there every day during our time to have fun, which was seldom for me.  
  
Sometimes when I would go to practice someone else was playing the piano but I never went to look, it scared me to know that someone besides me knew the instrument.  
  
See, I said it was a long story, but whatever. I looked at the clock and it was much too late for me to sleep so I drank some coffee and watched the Discovery Channel. There was a special on the evolution of the centaur. Also, on the History Channel there was a special on Dumbledore, the old coot.  
  
In all honesty I had pretty much given up the piano and now I just play the violin, it's more of a stress relieving hobby than anything else. I stayed up the rest of the night watching TV. 


	14. Hangover

Chapter 14: Hangovers, the Benefit, and Saving Hogwarts all in one  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a hangover. She had the worst head ache and she must've thrown up about forty times. There was no way that she looked this bad last night. She didn't even remember going home. But, since she was here she had to have gone home.  
  
She looked at the clock; it read 9:45 AM. Then picked up her phone and called the office, it rang for ten minutes before someone picked up. It was Liz, "Hey what's up?" she asked as she almost shattered Hermione's ear drums.  
  
"Quiet! I can't take the noise, put Malfoy on the phone," Hermione said with a drawl.  
  
"Malfoy speaking," he said quietly.  
  
"This is the first and last time I will ask you for something, but could you possibly go and get me some medicine for my headache?" she asked making her voice hardly audible.  
  
"Why not, I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said clicking the phone on the hook. She was saved. She needed something for the headache and she wasn't leaving the apartment. After 10 minutes he finally got there.  
  
He walked into her room and gave her the pill and glass of goat milk, it was best for a headache. To make her feel better he rubbed her shoulders and back. "Did anything, you know, happen last night?" she asked, "Because if it did or I said anything I was under the influence."  
  
Don't worry, nothing happened at all," he said. He knew it would freak her out to hear the pretzel-tiger thing so he let it be.  
  
"Good," she sighed. Not thinking about what he was doing he started to croon a stanza from "Music of the Night" while he massaged her shoulders.  
  
"You know that too?" she asked surprised at what she was hearing.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I like muggle music and that happens to be one of my favorite songs," he said.  
  
"Mine too," she sighed, "you have a beautiful voice."  
  
"Thank you, but I wouldn't go as far as beautiful. I only sing for fun and this just happened to be a moment when I thought it was appropriate. I'll stop if you want me too," he said as he kept on massaging.  
  
"No, you don't have to stop, I like it," she said closing her eyes as he sang the tune softly. She fell asleep sitting up as he sand to her softly. She even heard his seductive voice in her head as she slept.  
  
Draco then laid her down and set out for the office. When he got there he asked Susan to the ball, she obviously said yes and then it was almost time for it.  
  
Hermione woke up and took a shower, she felt much better and the pain medication really helped. She put on the dress, did her hair, and then got out the strappy sandals that made her feet cry in pain.  
  
When she got to the Benefit there was Susan and Malfoy while she was all alone. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Hermione and he thought she looked gorgeous. She had to die for legs and her hair made him crazy.  
  
He didn't pay attention to her but then he said, "Susan, please excuse me for a moment." She let him go and he walked over the Hermione.  
  
"You look.. Stunning," he said.  
  
"The outfit's not complete," she said putting on a clown nose. (The dinner was to benefit the YOUNG wizard and witches going to school, and I mean young.)  
  
"Any other day that would suit you, but not today," he said pulling it off.  
  
"Nice tie," she said holding the golden and blue spotted tie.  
  
Just as they were looking into each other's eyes Susan came up behind him and pulled him away. As he was forced away he looked back over his shoulder to the girl in the black dress which he could hardly keep his eyes off of.  
  
Hermione was talking to some people from a large corporation and they said that they would be tearing down Hogwarts because the grades have been dropping due to lack of teachers. This pulled at her heart strings and she had to do something about it. She would address Malfoy about tomorrow, but now she needed to find Ron.  
  
"Ron, did you know they're going to tear down Hogwarts?" she said as she ran over to him.  
  
"What? They can't do that," he said with a look of shock.  
  
"There's a lack of four teachers, and since there aren't enough teachers the grades have been dropping. I've got an idea," she said as she whispered it in his ear.  
  
"Perfect, I don't mind," said Ron as he went over to his brother's.  
  
Then, she finished off the night with some dancing with various executives and the like, but all she thought about was the school. She thought that maybe Harry would want in on her scheme too, possibly even Malfoy.  
  
When she drove home she turned off the radio and thought to herself about all of the good times she had at the school. She especially remembered that night they played truth or dare and spin-the-bottle. But you already heard about that, so you know the story. Any way, she knew that she had to save the school.  
  
She was brooding on the subject, down right obsessing over it. She sat up all night thinking about what she was about to do, she was getting Ron, Harry, Draco, and herself to be teachers at the school. That was going to be tough, but it was only 10 PM so Harry was probably still awake.  
  
The phone rang and Harry groggily answered, "'Ello. Harry here."  
  
"Harry, this is Hermione. They're going to tear down Hogwarts!" she practically screamed at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he yawned on the other side of the phone.  
  
"The student's grades are dropping due to the lack of teachers. You have a degree in DADA (Defense Against Dark Arts), Malfoy has a degree in transconfiguration, Ron has, well, we'll find something for him to do, and I have potions. What do you say?" on the other side of the phone Harry is in a stupor, he's half awake and half asleep so he says yes, not even knowing what he's agreeing to.  
  
The only one left to convince would be Draco, and that was going to be hard enough. Hermione decided to sleep on it, since she didn't have any idea how to convince him anyway.  
  
The next morning she did her regular routine and went into the office even though it was Saturday, it was one of those all work weekends. When she saw Draco come in she fixed her shirt and went up to him. "Draco, did you know they're knocking down Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm the one who commissioned the order. Only 15% of the students are passing and that's an all time record low. Did you know that when we were there 98.9% of the students passed?" he said to her as she walked with him to his office.  
  
"But, that school is a large part of our lives," she said, "it would be mutiny to tear it down and furthermore, if you decide to go through with it then I will have to leave earlier than expected," she said as she kept walking beside him with a stack of papers in her arms.  
  
"Good writtens," he said as he walked alone. She stopped in the middle of the office in pure shock. He didn't even fight her. She walked out of the office and went to the school. 


	15. Visit

Chapter 15: A Visit  
  
She walked through the halls of her old school. She hadn't been here in a while and realized how much she missed it. The smell of backfired potions wafted through the halls and the sound of rambunctious young wizards and witches still rang through the run down halls.  
  
Then, she saw something that interested her very much. There was a young witch sitting in the library studying her potions and herbs. Hermione walked up behind her and sat down next to her. She didn't even notice that Hermione was there at first. Then, the girl lifted her head from the book and gasped. "Who are you?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I'm Miss Granger, Hermione Granger," she said happily.  
  
"You're THE Hermione Granger. You're my idol, you graduated in the top 3% of your class with Harry what's-his-name and that Malfoy dude," she said excitedly. Hermione was stunned that the little girl knew this. Hermione had always been a side-kick, never the center of attention.  
  
"Yes I am, now what may I ask is your name?" Hermione asked the child.  
  
"My name is Lila Benson I'm a first year here, but I may have to switch to another school because Hogwarts is getting torn down," she said sadly. "We need more teachers."  
  
"I'm going to fix that," said Hermione patting the girl on the head and then walking to Dumbledore's quarters.  
  
She knocked on the door and he said to come in. When she opened the door his eyes went wide open and he said, "Why, if it isn't Miss Granger I'm assuming."  
  
"Yes, it's MISS Granger. But, I have come to teach here, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have agreed to it too," she said.  
  
"We can try, but we have to see what the company says. They've given me one semester to bring up the grades and I NEED four teachers. I now have three, but all I need is teacher for transconfiguration," said Dumbledore.  
  
DAMN! Thought Hermione as she cursed Malfoy. "Well, I can start in two days when I quit," she said with a little hope.  
  
"I'll see you all in two days, but I must be getting back to work now," said Dumbledore as he looked down at all his papers and forms he had to fill out.  
  
She left the room with a little more hope than before, not too much but enough so that she could walk out without crying. How many bad things can happen in two weeks? The thought struck her with an impact like that of a buldger from Quidditch.  
  
She drove to her flat and got ready for her going away party that was being thrown for her the next day. They didn't want her last day to be hectic so they were throwing it the day before her last day. 


	16. A Party and A Semester

Chapter 16: The Party and the First Semester at Hogwarts  
  
At the party Hermione received many things. Her favorite present was a little hand held computer for typing in the middle of class. The best moment was giving back her spell phone and pocket keeper. She then thought, Yes! I never have to answer to him again! Booya!  
  
When she handed him the phone and keeper he looked more hurt than happy. Then, he bounced back and gave them to Susan. Hermione's heart wrenched when Susan put the phone in her pocketbook.  
  
Then, Carter came up and had to say something, "I wrote a poem for Hermione's going away:  
  
You were our boss.  
  
We are dealing with a great loss.  
  
We will miss you even if sometimes you were cross.  
  
See ya later Hoss."  
  
"Very nice, but what does Hoss mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's some muggle slang for a bloke. I didn't know any other words that ended in -oss so I was stuck," Carter said as he hugged her goodbye.  
  
Draco came up to her and handed her a little box with a watch in it. The watch was solid gold with crystal numbers and quartz timing. It must have cost a bundle. "Thank you Malfoy, whenever I look at the time I'll think of the heartless soul who tried to tear down the school that we went to," she said coldly.  
  
"I'm glad I'll be in your thoughts," he said.  
  
With that she left the office and went to her house to get her things packed for the school. Like a student she would be living in the school too. She had put the flat up on the market and was letting the realtor deal with it.  
  
She drove her car to Ron's first; his fiancée insisted on coming and then Harry's house was on the way too so she picked him up also. They got to the train station in two hours. On the train Ron and Madilyn snogged the whole way and Harry and Hermione sat quietly reading about their new fortes. After another few hours they reached the school.  
  
When they got there Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. They were shown to their rooms; all three were in a row. Hermione took the smallest because she didn't need so much room. Ron and Madilyn took the one in the middle, which meant no silent sleep for Hermione or Harry. Lastly, Harry took the last room which was available.  
  
Hermione looked over the students in her class. There were about 30 children. That's much larger than the classes when she went to school. She taught seven classes a day, all different levels too. Near her phone was a list of the teachers, there was still Snape and even Hagrid was still here.  
  
I wonder what they look like. Hermione thought with anticipation. But she couldn't wait to start teaching. She put all of her clothes in her closet and then looked around the room. She noticed that there was a red and blue robe on the coat rack. "Whose robe is that?" Hermione said out loud.  
  
No one answered so she just supposed it was to be given to her. After all, it was customary to wear a robe over your clothes in the school. The colors were not her best, but they would do until she could buy her own. She had enough money, but it was the fact that she needed some time to get settled first. 


	17. Saved

Chapter 17: Saved!  
  
As Hermione sobbed on her bed there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"An old friend," said the indistinguishable voice behind the door.  
  
"Hold on," she said blowing her nose and walking to the door. She opened it slowly and saw to her astonishment Malfoy. She went to slam the door but before she could Malfoy was holding the door open and he was far stronger than she was.  
  
"I gave my first speech that I wrote on my own today and I think I lost it. Will you listen to it?" he asked her. She knew he was going to say it anyway so she shook her head yes and he started;  
  
"Today we are going to knock down Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I thought this was a fine job, the grades were dropping and they didn't have enough teachers. It would seem to have perfect reasons.  
  
'But, we can't knock this school down. Furthermore, why should we knock down a school that has been around for over 200 years, it should be a monument, not a pile of rock and ash? Also, I have lost someone very dear to my heart over this school. She was the best friend I ever had and she did everything for me, literally. I love her and I couldn't do that to her," after a few moments he said, "I only slept with Susan once, that's not in the speech, but I thought of it as a fact you might want to know. Thank you for listening." He left her in the doorway. She was speechless. As he walked down the hall away from her Professor McGonagall was behind her.  
  
"Why are you still standing here? That was beautiful, and I never liked that boy," said the Professor pushing Hermione towards Malfoy's direction.  
  
"Malfoy wait!" yelled Hermione as she ran after him. When he stopped and turned around Hermione was running towards him and she jumped on him and kissed him.  
  
He was stunned for a few seconds and then as he held her in his arms he said, "I'd rather like to meet the tiger-pretzel."  
  
"Oh, um. well. I'm allergic to cats, but I am pretzel," she laughed. He laughed with her for another moment and then kissed her again. He then got on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Hermione Granger would you do me the honor of being Mrs. Draco Malfoy?  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said as he put the fairly large rock on her finger. Professor McGonagall clapped for them and they shared another passionate kiss and embrace. Then, Hermione realized that Harry might not be as happy for her and Malfoy as McGonagall was.  
  
"By the way, I've decided to teach," he added with another hug. She kissed him with happiness that he would be another teacher and they could see each other when ever they wanted.  
  
Hermione broke their embrace and went into her room for one minute. She called Harry and left a message on his spell-phone. She said, "Hey Harry, the school has been saved and I'm getting married to Draco. Bye." She didn't really leave any room for questions. Hermione left the message very straightforward and did the same with Ron.  
  
Hermione and Draco immediately went to the library to look up things for marriage on the internet. They decided to have a wedding on the larger side, with both of their families, friends, fellow teachers, and students. They would have to have it in the muggle world because they didn't want the muggles invited to their wedding to know about the school. Originally they wanted the wedding to be held at Hogwarts, but it couldn't be done.  
  
"Mione, what do you think about going to the muggle shops to get out clothes, they have much better suits and things than we do, and besides if we want to have our wedding in a muggle church we have to at least look like them," he said trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"I suppose we should. I'll take my mum and Liz to get my dress. You should take Harry and Ron with you, after all you really don't have any other friends," she said pecking him on the cheek. The elf librarian glared at them in disgust.  
  
"I was going to go alone, but if you insist," he said sighing.  
  
"You'll have fun, and you'll get to talk with my friends. They know everything about me, even more than you do," she said lightly punching her shoulder.  
  
If you want to find out what happens to Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and everyone else, you'll have to read the sequel. "My Big Magic Wizard Wedding!" Coming soon to this website near you! 


End file.
